A road trip with Harry and Tonks : not good!
by Flametongue
Summary: [HPNT] Tonks is determined to make sure That Harry has some fun before sixth year, so what can she do? Take him to her apartment, embarrass the hell out of him and then take him on a road trip of course!complete]
1. Wotcher!

(A/N) This is my first Harry Potter fic, and _normally_ I'm a fan of the Harry x Luna couple, but I thought it'd be fun to write a Harry x Tonks fic! Now, it takes place during the summer holiday before Harry's sixth year.

Originally, this was meant to be a one-shot, but I couldn't find a way to make it short enough...so I'll put this one chappie up, wait a couple of days so I can get some reviews, then I'll put the next one up...

Read and review!...plz?

* * *

**Wotcher!**  
Harry Potter was lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, simply staring. It was late, Hedwig was out hunting, the Dursleys were away for the weekend, and they had amazingly given Harry permission to stay in the house, they had also given him permission to eat what was in the fridge, it was hardly anything edible there though. Harry sighed heavily; it was now a week left until he was supposed to go back to Hogwarts, and he still couldn't get over the fact that Sirius had died because of him, he also couldn't get over the fact that Dumbledore had insisted on him staying with his aunt and uncle for the entire summer. Harry groaned, he needed a break from his endless thinking. He heaved himself out of bed, grabbed his jacket and left his room; he walked downstairs and into the living room. He took a bottle of vodka from uncle Vernon's liquor shelf; they would probably think it was Dudley again, and as always when Dudley did something inappropriate; they would deny it. Harry took advantage of this,and every once in a while he wouldsneak out with one of uncle Vernon's vodka bottles to get his mind off things.  
Harry grabbed his key and left the house.

There were hardly any people out at this time of the hour; it was around eleven. A warm breeze muffled up his already untidy raven black hair; it was quite refreshing, he thought.  
He walked into the park and slumped down on a park bench; he opened the bottle and took a swig. The liquor didn't taste anything until it slid down his throat, burning its way to his stomach.

'Good stuff.' Harry thought amusedly as he took another swig.

He sat there for about fifteen minutes, watching the few people walking by; an old man with a very small dog, a small group of girls around his age who giggled slightly as they looked at him, and a woman around the age of forty who dripped as she stepped up on the sidewalk.

Harry chuckled, 'Little Whinging…' He thought and took another swig of the Vodka.

"Wotcher young man," Said a voice.

Harry was slightly startled as he looked at the source of the voice; the woman who had tripped when she walked up on the sidewalk was standing on his right, next to the park bench.

"Aren't you a little too young to sit out here drinking, boy?" The woman asked.

Harry stared at her for a moment, but then he chuckled and shook his head.

"Whatever Tonks." He said and took yet another swig of the bottle.

The woman's eyes widened as she stared at Harry with a surprised look on her face. She looked around a little, as if to make sure nobody was watching, but then her face changed, making her look a about twenty years younger, her hair changed from slightly grey to pink.

"How'd you know it was me?" She asked as she slumped down next to him.

"You're the only one I know who's clumsy enough to trip while walking up a sidewalk," Harry said. "You're also the only on I know who says 'wotcher'….and uh…the shirt kind of gave you away…" He indicated to the 'Weird sisters' T-shirt Tonks wore under her brown coat.

"Oh." Tonks said and looked at her shirt, she shook her head and turned back to Harry. "So, how's your summer been?"

"Haven't you read the letters I keep sending the order?" Harry asked, without looking at her.

Tonks shrugged. "Not entirely, I've been dispatched to watch over you all summer." She said the last part with a rather proud look on her face. "Except for during the night, Remus or Mundungus usually watches you then. Dumbledore got me an apartment downtown."

Harry chuckled and took another gulp of vodka. "Don't you have work to do?" He asked. "Like, with the ministry, you know, Auror stuff?"

"Nope, I've got the whole summer off," Tonks said. "So I volunteered to keep an eye on you, and I must say Harry, that I'm rather disappointed with you." She crossed her arms and stared at him with a rather mock lecturing look on her face.

"Oh yeah?" Harry said in a low voice that told her he couldn't care less.

"Yes, your muggle family has been treating you badly and you haven't written anything like that in your letters!" Tonks said.

Harry shrugged. "I don't really care how they treat me, it's not that bad."

"Oh, come of it Harry!" Tonks said and threw her arms up. "Nobody should have to take the pranks your cousin and his friends are pulling at you!"

"Nah, I've been putting up with it my whole life, I don't care anymore." Harry said smugly.

"So instead of telling us about it you just sit around drowning your sorrows in-" She checked the sign on the bottle. "-Vodka?"

"The fact that people are 'mistreating' mehas got nothing to do with this." Harry said and motioned towards the bottle in his hand.

"Then why are you drinking?" Tonks demanded.

Harry was silent for a moment before speaking. "I've got a lot on my mind, that's all."

Tonks sighed; she knew very well what he was thinking. She took the bottle from Harry and took a big swig of it before handing it back to him.

"That's it." She said and stood up, pulling Harry with her, making him drop the bottle. "We're going over to your place."

"Huh?" Harry didn't understand.

"I'm not supposed to bring you back to Hogwarts before next week," Tonks said. "But no matter what Dumbledore says, you need to have a good time."

"What're you-"

"Now, we're going to your aunt and uncle's house, pack your stuff, leave a note, then we spend the night in my apartment, and tomorrow we're off for a little road-trip!" Tonks said and beamed at him as she kept dragging him towards Privet drive.

Harry just stared at her, then he blinked and said "Thanks Tonks, but no thanks."

She whirled around and took him by the shoulders. "Don't you give me that Mr Potter," She said with a sweet smile. "From what I've seen your summer has been terrible, and I'm determined to make sure you have atleast _one_ good time before term starts." And with that she grabbed his hand and continued dragging him towards Privet drive.

When they got there, Harry unlocked the door and walked inside, Tonks following close behind.

"Okay," Tonks said brightly. "You scribble down a note telling them you're with me and that you'll see them next summer, I'll go upstairs and pack your stuff!"

Harry sighed as Tonks ran up the stairs. He walked into the kitchen and took a pen and some paper from a drawer and scribbled down a quick note.

_Aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon, Dudley._

_I'll be spending this week with a friend of mine; Nymphadora Tonks, I think you remember her; she was at the station when I came back from school, the girl with pink hair.  
__Anyways, she'll take me too school next week. I'll probably be back next summer._

_Harry Potter._

He left the note at the kitchen table, chuckling at the thought of how they would react when they remembered Tonks. 'Might as well se howshe's doing.' He thought as he left the kitchen. He walked up the stairs and into his room to find Tonks examining a pair of his boxer shorts. Hedwig had just gotten back from her hunt and was eyeing her curiously.

"Oooh, black silk!" Tonks winked at Harry. "Very nice." She smiled and eyed the underwear thoughtfully.

"Very funny." Harry said and snatched the boxers from her hands and threw them in his trunk.

Tonks pouted. 'He's not blushing.' She thought disappointedly. 'No fun.'

One thing about Tonks is that she loved to embarrass people, but it seemed it didn't work with Harry.

Harry started to throw random stuff into his trunk. Tonks sighed and smiled as she shook her head. "Harry, haven't you learned that it's way more convenient to let me..._pack_?" She asked as she waved her wand, making all Harry's books and clothes fly into his trunk.

Harry couldn't help but smile slightly. "I forgot."

Tonks smiled brightly. "Not to worry! All set?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess so." He walked over to Hedwig and stroked her feathers; he picked her up and placed her inside of her cage.

"Great!" Tonks beamed at him. "I'll take the trunk, you take Hedwig." She tried to pull the trunk of off the bed, but it barley budged. She grabbed onto it with both of her hands and pulled.

"Ow!" She squeaked as the trunk fell from the bed and onto her foot.

"You okay?" Harry asked and kneeled in front of her as she rubbed her sore foot.

"Yeah…" Tonks said meekly and forced a smile. 'Great, now he's gonna think I'm week.'

"Maybe I should take the trunk," Harry said and smiled, he handed Tonks Hedwig's cage. "You take Hedwig."

"Alright."

* * *

The walk to Tonks apartment took about half an hour; the building looked as if only very, very rich people would be able to keep an apartment there.

After they stepped into the doors and walked up three floors, Tonks stopped in mid-tracks.

"Oh, almost forgot!" She said and turned to face Harry. "Harry, think about something happy, like why you're here."

Harry stared at her. "I was actually just about to ask youa question like that." He said. "Why am I here?"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "To have fun of course!"

"To have fun?"

"Yes, now think about having fun with me and watch that wall." She pointed towards the wall right next to Harry.

Harry stared at the bright red wall, feeling slightly stupid. He imagined himself sitting in some fancy apartment sharing a laugh with Tonks; it wasn't that hard to imagine happiness, that might be because he actually managed to perform the patronus charm. Suddenly a door appeared on the wall. Harry stared at it, wide-eyed. Tonks giggled at his expression.

"It's a safety charm." She said brightly. "Dumbledore figured I might bring you over here sometime so he made sure that nobody with bad intentions would ever be able to find my apartment."

"What if the person would find the thought of killing someone as a happy though?" Harry asked and raised an eyebrow.

"That would only make that person happy, not the one being killed," Tonks stated. "You have to want happiness for everyone in the apartment."

She unlocked the door with her wand and held it open for Harry who stepped in. It was a rather big apartment; the tapestry was bright red, just like the corridor outside. They were currently standing in a hallway that was directly connected to the living room. To Harry's right there was a door leading into the bathroom, to his left there was a room filled with piles of clothes, magazines, a few books, and a whole lot of other things, probably souvenirs.

'Heh, girls…' Harry thought. There was a door further down the hall, but it wasclosed so Harry couldn't see what was in there.

"Put the trunk over here!" Tonks said and placed Hedwig's cage on a small table next to the bathroom before walking into the living room; Harry complied. There was a small black-leathered couch in the corner of the living room with a table separating it from the TV that wasstanding almost in the middle of the room. There was also an Arabian looking carpet covering almost the entire room.

The kitchen entrance was right across from the hall, and next to the couch in the living room was a door leading into what seemed to be Tonks bedroom.

Harry was amazed by all the things Tonks seemed to have crammed into the apartment, the walls were covered by shelves full of small sculptures and urns, there were plants practically everywhere. All in all nobody would expect this apartment to belong to a witch, but then again; Tonks dad _was_ muggle-born after all.

"So," Harry said as he followed Tonks into the kitchen. "What now?"

"We're gonna have fun!" Tonks said brightly. "I'm gonna make some popcorn, go turn the TV on, there's a Chris Rock show on tonight."

"You got cable?" Harry asked wide-eyed.

"Of course!" Tonks said turned to him, smiling. Harry just chuckled and shook his head as he removed his jacket and went into the living room to slump down on the couch. He turned the TV on and found that there were quite a lot of channels to choose from. After a little channel flashing he found the show Tonks wanted to see. Tonks came into the living room with a bucket of popcorn, unfortunately she tripped over her own feet and the bucket flew out of her hands and Harry was covered in popcorn, she quickly cleaned it up with her wand.

"Sorry 'bout that, what'd I miss?" She asked.

"Nothing much…" Harry said lamely. "Just a couple of weird jokes."

"Well, it is Chris Rock after all!" Tonks said cheerfully.

Soon Harry found himself sitting there laughing together with Tonks at all these 'weird jokes'. After the show Tonks pulled out a wizard chess, and Harry was amazed that he had found someone who was equally bad at this game as he was. After a couple of rounds however they were pretty tired.

"Bedtime." Tonks yawned as she stood up and stretched.

"Yeah." Harry said and tried to make himself comfortable on the couch, Tonks noticed this.

"You're not planning on sleeping on the couch are you?" She crossed her arms and smiled slyly at him. Harry shrugged.

"Unless you have a guestroom."

"I was actually planning on conjuring a bed for you." Tonks stated.

"And where would you place it?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Well…uhm…" Tonks looked around, there really wasn't any room for her to conjure a bed, she simply had too much stuff everywhere.

Harry sighed. "Look, just get me a blanket and I'll sleep here."

"No way!" Tonks said immediately. "Do you have any idea of how uncomfortable it is to sleep on that couch?"

"I've slept at worse places than this." Harry said and shrugged.

Tonks sighed and cursed those Dursleys for what they put Harry through, her eyes travelled to her bed in the bedroom, a sly smile tugged at her face. "You are _not_ sleeping on the couch." She stated simply as she grabbed his hand and pulled him off of the couch andinto the bedroom. With a swish of her wand she made the bed slightly bigger, well, as big as the space of the room allowed her to. She removed the giant teddy bear that was lying on the bed and said "You stay on your side, and I stay on my side."

Harry stared at her for a second. "No thanks." He made to walk back to the couch but Tonks quickly ran up to him and grabbed his hand again.

"My house, my rules." She said and pulled him back into the room. "You're not afraid I might see your underwear again are you?" She winked at him.

Harry stared at her for a second, but then he chuckled and said "You should be more concerned with the fact that I might se _your_ underwear."

Tonks giggled. "What if I _want_ you to see my underwear?"

Harry blushed and looked away.

'Am I flirting with him?' Tonks thought to herself. 'Oh well, he's flirting right back so…oh he's so _cute_ when he's blushing!'

"Anyways," She said. "I'm gonna go change, so make yourself _comfortable_." She winked as she said the last part.

As Tonks disappeared into the bathroom Harry fell back on the bed and groaned.

'She's way too old for you mate…' He told himself.

'Six years ain't that much.' Argued a voice in his back.

'Com off it!' He argued back. 'She's not interested in me anyway.'

'But she's flirting with you.'

'That's just to make me blush, Tonks love to embarrass people!'

'…Then why are you flirting back?'

'I'm not!'

'Yes you are.'

He mentally slapped himself. He stood up and removed his t-shirt and his socks, he kept his pants on. 'I'm not giving her the satisfaction.' He thought.

Tonks came out a minute later, wearing nothing but her panties and a T-shirt that almost reached down to her knees. When she saw Harry she crossed her arms and smirked. 'Wow, he's pretty well-built for a sixteen year old,' She thought. 'Must be the quidditch.'  
"Harry, Harry, Harry…" She shook her head. "Don't you know that descent people sleep without pants?"

"I wasn't aware of that." Harry said in mock realization as he raised his eyebrows.

Tonks smirked and with a flick of her wand she pulled off Harry's pants.

"Hey, whoa!" Harry yelled as his pants flew out of the bedroom and landed on a chair in the living room. "What was that for?" He demanded.

Tonks shrugged. "Sleeping in you pants is hardly comfortable, and I am determined to make your stay here _very_ comfortable." She winked at him, Harry blushed again.

'Dammit! I'm doing it again,' Tonks thought. 'I'm flirting with him.'

She giggled. "Aww, you're so cute when you're blushing!"

"Ha ha, very funny." Harry said sarcastically as he blushed even more when he crept under the blankets.

Tonks shruggedas shetoo crept into bed, and with another flick of her wand she put the lights out.

"Good night Harry!" She said.

"Night." Harry mumbled.

'He really is cute.' Tonks thought to herself.

'For Merlin's sake woman,' her inner voice interrupted. 'He's _six_ years younger than you!'

'I know, but he's so mature for his age!' Tonks argued back. 'He's funny, handsome, brave, and he's sooo cute!'

'Okay, assume you two got together,' the voice said. 'How do you think people would think of you?'

'Do I look like a person who cares what other people think?'

'….good point.'

'Hah!'

* * *

(A/N) I know! Harry seems to be slightly alcoholic, but that's not the case!  
And about the Chris Rock show(love that guy); I wasn't sure if they showed his shows in England so I just wrote that Tonks had cable, to make it clear that she could watch American shows.

Anyways, I'll put the next chappie up soon...so will ya please review?


	2. Breakfast and pink knickers!

(A/N) So far I've recieved four reviews for my first chapter, which is quite good since it's only been twenty four hours since I put it up.  
Now, there WILL be some oddities in this chap, if they annoy you, just ignore them.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything (duh)

I just Have to say something to one of my reviewers; **iollander**, I know, it gets a little sappy with all those kind of fics, however there will be a little bit of it in this fic, just a little though, I swear! And, what do you mean you stopped writing? You're not talking about the 'A weird year at Hogwarts' fic are ye? Cuz THAT FIC IS TOTALLY GREAT! DONT' YOU DARE STOP WRITING THAT STUFF!  
Oh, by the way; I took I small piece of your story, changed it, and put it in this chap...I'm really sorry but I couldn't resist! I was about to send you a mail and ask you if it was okay, but my e-mail has been weird lately so it wouldn't work! All I can do is beg you on my bare knees -gets down on my knees- please don't be mad! PLEASE!

Well, enough of crazy ol' Flametongue's ramblings, on with the next chap!

* * *

**Breakfast and pink knickers!**

Harry awoke early next morning feeling he had a hard time breathing. His head was pressed against something, and something was shielding his right eye, also he felt a pair of arms hugging him around the neck.

'Great.' He inwardly groaned. Tonks had somehow during the night crept closer to him and was now currently hugging his head close to her…ahem…_assets_, one of which was pressing against Harry's right eye.

'I better move before she wakes up.' Harry thought, but when he tried to move away his head, Tonks hugged him closer, making it even harder for him to breathe.

"Er…Tonks?" Harry asked. Tonks mumbled something in her sleep which Harry couldn't hear. "Tonks!" Harry said a little louder this time.

Tonks head shot up, she looked around wildly for the source of the sound.

"Could you…let me go?" Harry asked.

Tonks looked down and gasped, she quickly let go of Harry and said "Oh by the gods, I'm so sorry Harry!" She was blushing hard.

Harry sat up as soon as she let go of him.

"I guess…" Tonks continued. "Well, you were lying where I usually keep my teddy bear…"

"So you mistook me for a teddy bear?" Harry asked with an amused look on his face.

Tonks looked down as she blushed even harder. Harry smirked. 'Payback time.' He leaned closer to Tonks and whispered "Who's blushing now?"

Tonks hit him with a pillow. "I'm not blushing!" She exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh, come on Tonks!" Harry said and rolled his eyes. "Even your hair is blushing!"

Tonks looked at a stray of her hair; it had turned deep crimson. 'Dammit!'

Harry started laughing, Tonks soon followed suit. "Not funny!" She yelled through fits of laughter as she hit him with another pillow.

"Yes it is!" Harry retorted as he hit her with his own pillow. Soon they broke out into a full-scale pillow fight, after about five minutes they lay there on the bed panting. Tonks saw he last chance of revenge; with a smirk on her face she quickly grabbed all the pillows and blankets she could get her hands on (which were a lot) and jumped at Harry, burying him under it all, with her on top of it all.

"Hey, whoa!" Harry exclaimed.

Tonks slightly pulled away a blanket that was covering Harry's face and smirked at him. "Who's on top of things now huh, Mister Potter?"

Harry chuckled. "Can you get off?"

"Nuh-uh," Tonks shook her head and poked his nose. "You woke me up too early, now you'll have to deal with the consequences!" She curled up like a cat in the pile of pillows and blankets.

"Aww, come on, Tonks!" Harry groaned.

"Hush…" Tonks said and covered Harry's face with a piece of blanket again.

Harry just groaned and tried to relax. When he began to feel Tonks gentle breathing on top of all the pillows he began to drift into sleep again.

* * *

An hour and a half later Tonks woke up again; she yawned and stretched, she wondered why the heck she was lying in a pile of pillows, but then she remembered who was underneath it all. She smiled and gently removed the pillows and blankets from the sleeping Harry. He looked so peaceful, she didn't want to wake him, she just wanted sit there staring at him. She sighed and gently shook him.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head!" She called to him cheerfully.

Harry groaned, and without opening his eyes he grabbed the nearest pillow and shoved it at Tonks face.

"Oh if that's the way you like it!" Tonks laughed and smiled wickedly. She took her wand and jinxed all the pillows who now started to whack at Harry's head.

"Ow! Alright I'm up! I'm up!" Harry exclaimed and rolled off the bed. Tonks erupted in full laughter as she watched Harry struggle with the pillows. She performed the counter-jinx and helped Harry to his feet.

"Let's get some breakfast!" She said as she continued to laugh when she walked out of the bedroom. However, she tripped on the threshold and landed on the floor in a position that gave Harry a clear view of her knickers.

Harry felt that it was a good opportunity for a second payback. "Pink cotton…" He said with a thoughtful look on his face. "Very nice."

"Very funny." Tonks said in an imitation of Harry as she stood up and smiled at him. "Oh, that's right!" Tonks said and began rummaging in a box near the couch. "I have to tell Dumbledore that I'm taking you out on the road today!" She pulled out a two way mirror from the box.

"Don't you think you should get dressed first?" Harry asked as he pulled on his T-shirt.

Tonks looked down at her attire. "What?" She cooked and eyebrow. "You don't think I look good like this?"

Harry rolled his eyes and pulled on his pants.

"Albus Dumbledore." Tonks spoke into the mirror. Dumbledore's face soon appeared in the mirror smiling broadly.

"Ah, Tonks, how nice to hear from you." He said. "How is Harry doing?"

"Actually sir, he's right here." Tonks said smiling. "I brought him over here last night."

"Did you really?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yeas…" Tonks said and lowered her voice as she walked into the kitchen preventing Harry from hearing anything more of the conversation.

Something in Harry's mind clicked when had seen the mirror. He opened his trunk and pulled out his own broken two way mirror, the one Sirius had given to him. Harry read the crumpled-up note and sighed as he slumped down on the couch. If he had opened the package with it earlier, then he would have had a way of speaking with Sirius without sneaking into Umbridge's office to use her fire, he wouldn't have had to believe in Kretcher's lies about Sirius being at the ministry of magic. If he had only used the mirror, then Sirius would never have had to come and help him. If he had opened the package earlier, he wouldn't have gotten Sirius killed. He clenched his teeth and threw the mirror back into his trunk.

Tonks came back from the kitchen, a sandwich in one hand and the mirror in the other.

"Dumbledore would like to speak with you, Harry." She said and handed him the mirror.

Harry sighed and took the mirror; he wasn't really mad at Dumbledore anymore, he didn't care anymore that he had locked Harry up in Privet drive last summer without the tiniest piece of information, he hardly cared about anything anymore.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore said.

"Hello professor." Harry said dully.

"How are you feeling?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm fine…" Harry said. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, Harry sighed. "Well, as fine as someone in my position would be." He gave a weak smile.

Dumbledore smiled. "Tonks says she'd like to take you on a road trip before the term starts," He said. "Something about you being in need of 'a little fun'. Now, both of you are aware of the risks that may occur, so I will send Fawkes to keep an eye on you two, at a distance of course."

"All right." Harry shrugged.

"I'll be expecting you to be here by the start of term feast."

"Of course."

"Good, now have a good trip, both of you." He turned towards Tonks who had sat down next to Harry, chewing at her sandwich.

"Thank you _professor_!" Tonks smiled and emphasized the word 'professor'.

Dumbledore smiled as the image of him faded from the mirror.

Tonks smiled at Harry and held out an extra sandwich for him. Harry stared at it for a second, then he stood up and stretched, saying "I'm not hungry." He put the mirror on the table and started to walk across the room to the bathroom, however Tonks beat him to it. Before he knew it, she was standing in front of him holding the sandwich for him to take; she had a very serious look on her face.

"Eat." She said simply.

Harry stared at her. "Not hungry." He repeated. He moved to walk past her but she held her other arm out and blocked his way.

"Eat." She repeated. Harry opened his mouth to protest but she interrupted him. "You're just skin and bone and…some muscles," She blushed slightly, but kept her gaze. "You need some meat on your bones!"

Harry sighed, and speaking very slowly he said "I'm. Not. Hungry." He bent over slightly and slinked under Tonks arm. He stopped with his hand at the handle to the bathroom when he heard her speak again.

"You don't like my sandwich?"

Harry spun around and looked at her; she looked slightly sad.

"No, that's not what I meant!" Harry said quickly, he didn't want to offend her. "I bet it tastes great, it's just that…I'm not hungry today."

Tonks pouted and looked at him with a pair of adorable puppy-dog-eyes. "Can you prove to me that it tastes good?" She asked in a bittersweet pleading voice. "Please?"

Harry stared at her. 'Dammit! Why does she have to look so cute?'

Tonks cooked her head to the side. "Pretty please?"

Harry stared at her for another second before sighing in defeat. He walked back to her and took the sandwich. He took a big chunk of it; it tasted really good. As he swallowed, Tonks looked at him with an expecting smile.

"Well?" She asked.

Harry shrugged. "It's pretty good."

Tonks pouted again. "That's it?"

Harry chuckled and flung his arms in the air. "Alright, it's the best sandwich I've had for the whole summer!"

Tonks giggled and flung her arms around him and kissed his cheek. Harry blushed. Suddenly Tonks face turned serious again.

"Don't tell me that was the only sandwich you've eaten this summer?" She said this as a question.

Harry chuckled, as the pink shade disappeared from his face, he scratched the back of his head and said "Well, on the contrary actually, I've barely eaten anything _except_ sandwiches for the entire summer."

Tonks eyes widened. "You're joking."

"Nope." Harry said casually and took another bite of the sandwich.

"That's it!" Tonks exclaimed in an angry voice and began pacing furiously. "Gah, I'm gonna KILL those Dursleys!"

"Tonks, it's not a big dea-" She cut him off.

"And you!" She said, pointing a finger at him. "You're going to eat a proper breakfast every day from now on before you turn into a human stick!" And with that she dragged Harry into the kitchen to make him a 'proper breakfast'.

* * *

After Tonks had shoved Harry full of pancakes, toast, kippers, bacon, boiled eggs, fried eggs, omelette, another one of her special sandwiches, and a big cup of tea, she had pulled out some new clothing for him to make him almost unrecognizable. As they were now sitting on the bus, Harry was accessorised with a long black coat, black leather pants, a shirt with a gothic-like logo, a pair of steel-toed black boots, a hat, and a chain-necklace with a lion head on it. Tonks had with her wand turned Harry's glasses into a pair of sunglasses, although they still had the ability to make his vision better. She had even gone so far as to put a spell on his hair, making it waist-length with red tops, it was now pulled up in a pony-tail. Not even Ron or Hermione would be able to recognize him.

"Why the hair Tonks?" Harry whispered silently in complaint.

"What, don't you like it?" Tonks said and tugged at a piece of her slightly orange blond hair.

"Not your, mine." Harry stated.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Harry I'll turn it back to normal when we get to Hogwarts." Tonks sighed and rolled her eyes. She was wearing a black leather jacket and black leather pants similar to Harry's, although they were tighter and had a bunch of chains all around her waist. She also wore high-healed boots, a black tank top (Harry had advised her _not_ to take her Weird sisters shirt) and a necklace with a 'T' on a coin (she told Harry it stood for 'Tough', and not for 'Tonks'). She had also changed her anatomy slightly, making her look like she was about Harry's age. All in all, they looked like a pair of gothic entertainers on a tour through Britain.

"So," Harry said. "Are we just gonna sit on a bus the entire way?"

Tonks smiled. "Well, I actually thought about using Sirius old bike, but I don't have a license." She sighed. "He passed it down to you anyway."

Harry's head whipped around. "Sirius had a will?" He asked.

Tonks eyes widened in horror as she turned to look at Harry. "Oh, god no! I shouldn't have said that!"

"He had a will and nobody told me about it?" Harry asked, slightly angry. He didn't care about the fact that he would inherit some of Sirius stuff, but the fact that Dumbledore kept that kind of personal information away from him made him angry.

Tonks looked down, looking ashamed. "Well, uhm…Dumbledore thought you had a lot to cope with already, he was about to tell you about it when you got back to Hogwarts…sorry."

Harry shook his head, smiling slightly. "There's nothing for you to be sorry about."

Tonks looked up at him. "You're…not mad at me?"

Harry laughed. "Why should I be mad at you? It was Dumbledore's decision" He said. ", He's the one who's up to get hurt." He added jokingly.

Tonks laughed slightly. "Well, go easy on him, he's been having a rough summer!"

"So," Harry asked. "Anything more in Sirius will?"

Tonks hesitated, 'should I tell him the rest? Ah, he knows about the bike so I might just spill _all_ the beans.'

"Well," She said. "He gave most of his gold to you,"

"Figures." Harry muttered darkly, he had all the galleons he needed, couldn't Sirius have donated them or something?

"Don't' worry," Tonks said, as if she had read his mind. "He gave a good lot of it to the Weasley family too!"

Harry smiled; there _was_ justice in this world, now he didn't have to worry too much about his best friends family, they couldn't disobey someone's will, they had to accept the money.

"He gave some to me and Lupin too," Tonks continued. "Since Lupin was one of his best friends and, well my mother was Sirius cousin so I guess I'm a part of his family." She smiled slightly.

"Anything else?" Harry asked.

"Well, he donated his house to the Order of the phoenix, his bike and some old books were given to you, there was a lot of other tiny things, but I can't remember all of it."

Harry nodded. "So where are we going?" He asked.

Tonks smiled slyly at him. "Secret."

"Oh come on, Tonks!" Harry groaned. Tell me."

"Nu-uh." Tonks said with a cocky grin. "I'm not telling."

"Why not?"

"This whole trip is supposed to be fun for you," Tonks said. "And there's nothing more funny about travelling than not knowing where you're going!" She beamed at him.

Harry simply stared, but then he slumped back in his seat and sighed. "Unbelievable."

Tonks just giggled and patted his shoulder.

* * *

(A/N) I know what you're all thinking!  
"Is this guy mental? Giving Harry a ponytail? Come on!"  
Sorry about that, lads! Just couldn't resist! It's just the fact that there will be some comments about his hair in further chapter...  
Aaaanyways, I've written almost everything in the story about now, so I'd expect chapters three and four will be up soon, there might be a chapter five too, but I'm not sure...


	3. Meet the family that darn cat!

(A/N) Dammit! Gah! I'm in a bad mood!...just cause it took such a long time for FFN to fix that bug it's been impossible for people to review yesterday! Grrr!...-sigh- If you were unsuccessful to review the last chapter...please return and do it now!

And...now some pointers! It really was a kind of mistake of me to write this as a road trip...you know why? Because I've never been to England! So if directions and distance won't make sence...I'm sorry!

(In case you're wondering; my family originates from Scottland and Amerika, as you can see in my profile, but if there's any gramatical errors; BLAME IT ON THE FACT THAT I WAS BORN AND RAISED IN SWEDEN)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything of this...you don't believe me? Well, then that's your problem mate!

* * *

**Meet the family! ...that darn cat!**  
"Here we are!" Tonks said happily as they walked off the bus. It was around four in the afternoon now.

"Uh-huh, and this is…where?" Harry asked.

"Winchester!" Tonks said brightly.

"Winchester?" Harry repeated.

"Yup!"

"Allright, so what do we do now?"

"This way!" Tonks said and started to drag him down the street.

They walked through town, Tonks leading the way. They passed a lot of old muggle shops on the way as well as old muggles staring at them. Harry kept asking about where they were going but Tonks just said 'secret' and kept dragging him through town; they reached a small area of houses almost in the outskirts of town. Tonks dragged Harry up to a big white house and knocked the door.

"Tonks, what is-"

"Sssch." Tonks said.

The door opened revealing a man in his mid forties wearing a pair of linen pants and a slightly ragged shirt, he stared at Tonks for a second, but then he beamed and exclaimed "Nymphadora!"

"Hi dad!" Tonks laughed and hugged the man.

"Well, don't just stand there," Mr. Tonks said smiling. "Come on in! Andromeda! Nymphadora's here!"

Harry saw Tonks cringe everytime her father used her real name. They all walked into the house. As Harry entered he was met by the vision of a slightly odd home; it was as if they had mixed a muggle home with a wizard home.

"And who might you be?" Mr. Tonks asked Harry.

Harry held his hand out and said "Harry, sir, Harry Potter."

Mr. Tonks shook his hand, still smiling. "The name's Ted Tonks." He said as his smile turned into a smirk. "Nymphadora's been writing a lot about you in her letters, I was just beginning to wonder when she would decide to bring you to her old 'home' to introduce her new boyfriend to the family."

"Dad!" Tonks exclaimed, blushing furiously. Harry blushed too, from being called Tonks boyfriend.

Suddenly a woman with long curly blond hair emerged from the kitchen wearing a long red wizard robe. She smiled at first, but then she caught sight of Harry. She looked at Tonks with a slightly scolding look on her face.

"Seriously Nymphadora," She said and crossed her arms. "I would never think that you would lower yourself to a level where you would change your appearance so that you could get a younger boyfriend."

"Mom!" Tonks exclaimed, blushing even more.

"Uhm, Andromeda," Ted said. "This is Harry Potter."

Mrs. Tonks eyes flew to Harry. "Oh." She said, then she looked back at Tonks with a smile. "Well then I perfectly understand you Nymphadora."

"Mom!" Tonks groaned. "Harry's not my boyfriend!"

"I must say Nymph," Said a female voice which Harry couldn't recognize. "He _does_ look much better in reality than on pictures."

"Electra!" Tonks exclaimed and looked down at something on the floor.

"Let me guess," The voice said. "You're the one who made his hair look like that?"

Tonks let out an exasperated sigh.

Harry looked down; a cat with thick white and grey fur was sitting on the floor in front of him, staring up at him.

"Hey, you." The cat said. "Crouch down."

Harry just gawked at it, he turned towards Tonks with a questioning look; she just smiled weekly and said "Harry, this is my big sister Electra."

Harry looked at the cat, wide-eyed. "Sister?"

"Hey, what's with the look?" Electra asked. "Didn't I tell you to crouch down?"

Harry looked at Tonks for a second before obeying; he crouched down, getting almost at level with Electra who placed her front paws on his knees and in a bittersweet voice she asked "Could you scratch me behind my left ear?"

Harry complied.

"Mmmh, that feels so good…" Electra whispered.

"Oh for gods sake girl," Ted said. "Stop trying to manipulate the poor lad, won't you?"

Electra hmph'ed and strolled off up the stairs muttering "Just cause I can't have sex with men anymore doesn't mean I can't have foreplay."

Harry stared quizzically at Tonks, she chuckled and said "She went on a trip to Africa once; a witch doctor cursed her after she insulted him."

"It's a timing curse, the healers said it will last for about ten years," Mrs. Tonks said. "After that she'll be back to normal."

"Why don't you take those sunglasses of Harry?" Ted asked. "It's hard to trust someone when you can't see his eyes."

"Oh, uhm…" Harry began, but Tonks beat him to it.

"Well dad, you're just gonna have to deal with those sunglasses," She said simply. "Because they work like normal glasses for Harry, and since normal glasses would ruin his new look…"

"Oh, I've got just the trick!" Ted said and walked into the living room.

"Ted, not now!" Mrs. Tonks rolled her eyes.

Ted came back with a small white box that was slightly bigger than a matchbox.

"What's that dad?" Tonks asked curiously.

"My latest invention." Ted said proudly and took out his wand. "Take off your sunglasses Harry."

Harry did.

"Now, try not to blink." Ted said and raised his wand at level with Harry's eyes, the pit of the wand started to glow red and Ted moved it along Harry's eyes like a scanner. When he was done, he opened the box and pointed his wand into it and muttered some kind of charm.

"Now, have you ever used contacts before?" He asked

Harry shook his head. "No."

"That's Allright," Ted said. "Hold out your hands."

Harry complied and Ted pointed his wand at Harry's hand and said '_scourgify'_, making them clean. "Always wash your hands when you deal with contacts." Ted said, smiling." He showed Harry how to put the contact in your eye, Harry did as instructed and put them in his eyes. When he did, he could see even better than with his glasses.

"I can see perfect." He said. Ted smiled.

"These magical contacts never need to be taken out." He said. "Just make sure to use this cleaning spell at your eyes every ones in a while." He handed Harry a note with instructions.

"Thanks." Harry smiled and shoved his sunglasses into the inner pocket of his coat. "How much do you charge for them?" He asked and took out some gold.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Ted said holding his hands up. "You're a friend of my daughter, they're free of charge!"

"But-" Harry tried, but Tonks just smiled and said "Just drop it Harry, if you think Sirius was stubborn, then you haven't met my dad!"

"Oh, yes, Sirius." Mrs. Tonks said sadly. "I heard what happened Harry, it's really terrible."

Harry just nodded sadly.

"Personally, I _never_ believed in the charges against him!" Mrs. Tonks said. "Merlin's beard, he hated all that pure-blood talk even more than I did!"

"So," Ted said, changing the subject, because he could see that talking about Sirius was bothering Harry. "What are you two doing her anyway?"

"Oh, we're on a road trip!" Tonks said happily. "I thought Harry needed a good time before returning to Hogwarts!"

"When are you leaving?" Mrs. Tonks asked.

"Tomorrow." Tonks said. "Which brings us to the subject of why we came here; dad, can I borrow your car?"

Ted's eyes widened. "Do you have a licence?"

"No." Tonks said casually. "But I _do_ know how to drive."

"Uh-huh, and what if the police caught you?" Mrs. Tonks said and crossed her arms.

"Well…uh…" Tonks stuttered.

"The answer is no." Ted said simply.

"But dad!" Tonks whined.

"No."

Tonks sighed. Harry's stomach gave a loud rumble. Tonks looked at him and giggled. "Looks like someone is hungry!" She said.

"I'm not." Harry lied.

Mrs. Tonks chuckled and went into the kitchen. "I'll start on dinner then."

"No, really, it's-" Harry started but Tonks cut him off.

"Come on Harry!" She said as she tugged at his arm. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight!"

"You can sleep in my room." Electra said in her sweet voice from the top off the stairs. "It's too big for me anyway, and I could use some company."

"Keep dreaming Electra!" Tonks said as she dragged Harry past her.

"Hmph, I bet _you'll_ be having sweet dreams," Electra said. "Sleeping with a celebrity and all…"

"Electra!" Tonks whirled around and glared at her sister who took off sniggering.

Harry chuckled at Tonks beat red face. "Cute." He said.

Tonks rolled her eyes and continued to drag him to the end of the hallway and into a room. It had red tapestry and was a little dusty, there was bed in the corner, standing by the opposite wall from the bed there was an old desk, there was also another door in the room, Harry assumed it led into a closet. The desk and the floor were filledwith old books, and the bed was full of stuffed teddy bears.

Harry sighed. "Let me guess; your room?"

Tonks looked at him, wide eyed. "How'd you know?"

Harry chuckled. "Well, you seem to have a thing for red walls and teddy bears."

"Ah, good point." Tonks said.

"Wait," Harry said and narrowed his eyes. "If I'm gonna sleep in here, then where are you-?"

"In here!" Tonks said at once, and with a flick of her wand she conjured an extra bed. "I sleep in my bed, you sleep over there." She smiled.

Harry stared at her, then he sighed. "Well, at least we're in separate beds this time."

"Hush you!" Tonks hit him on the arm playfully and giggled.

"What?" Harry asked and shrugged. "You _want_ to sleep in the same bed or something?"

"No!" Tonks said, blushing, but smiling all the same. Harry chuckled again. Tonks rolled her eyes.

"_Accio_ trunks!" She flicked her wand again, and with a swish both of their trunks came flying up the stairs, unfortunately for Tonks they flew straight at her, she stumbled over but Harry caught her in mid-fall, holding her close. Tonks breath caught in her throat; she stared into Harry's deep green eyes, totally unaware of anything. She felt safe in his arms and didn't want this moment to end, she just wanted to stay there, in his arms, staring into those dashing green eyes.

"You okay?" Harry asked as he let go of her.

"Yeah…" Tonks said meekly, disappointed that he let go. She cleared her throat and flicked her wand again, moving the trunks to stand in front of their beds.

"We should go clean up before dinner." Tonks said. "There's a shower in the bathroom over there, I'll use the one downstairs. Harry nodded; he walked over to his trunk and took out a clean T-shirt and clean pair of underwear. He took of his hat and coat and placed them on the bed. Tonks took some clean clothes out of her own trunk and walked downstairs to take a shower, Harry walked into the bathroom Tonks had shown him.

He removed his clothes and turned on the water. He undid his ponytail and stepped into the shower, the water making his long hair stick to his body.

'Seriously,' He thought. 'If I don't try to block these feelings out it'll all turn out bad…' Ever since last night he had tried to convince himself that his slight feelings for Tonks were nothing but hormones over an older girl. But his feelings didn't go away; on the contrary, they just increased. When he held her after she fell, he didn't want to let her go, but she was looking at him strangely so he did.

'Heh, she'll probably see me as some kind of loser if she found out how I feel.'

Harry heard a snicker. He opened his eyes and looked out of the shower; there, sitting on the toilet with something that would resemble a smirk on a human, sat Electra.

"Hey, whoa!" Harry exclaimed and pulled the shower cloth around the shower, blocking Electra's vision.

"Aww, no fun…" She said.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Harry asked.

"Just cause I'm currently a cat doesn't mean I can't use magic." Electra chuckled. "I don't even need to use a wand."

"Then…" Harry said. "Would you mind getting out again?"

"Hmn, I think I'll stay here." Electra said with a somewhat mischievous grin.

"Oh, come on!" Harry groaned.

"What? I'm not gonna bother you…much." Electra said.

Harry sighed, feeling he was clean enough he turned the water off and reached for a towel, only there was no towel.

"Looking for this?" Electra said and patted the towel on which she was sitting.

Harry groaned.

"If you want it," Electra said with a glint in the eye. "You're just gonna have to come and get it."

Harry sighed. 'Ah, what the hell, it's not like I'm gonna meet her again sometime soon.' He walked out of the shower and over to the toilet, he put his hands on the towel, but Electra was too busy staring at something below his waist to jump off.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Could you get off?" He asked.

"Not yet." Electra said, not taking her eyes off his…ahem.

Harry sighed and gently shoved her off the towel.

"Mood killer." Electra muttered and disappeared.

Harry sighed again. "That darn cat."

* * *

Harry came out from the bathroom a couple of minutes later, clothes and ponytail back in place. He walked down the stairs and stopped in the hall; he wasn't sure if he should just walk into the kitchen, luckily Tonks emerged from the other bathroom just then.

"Hi!" She said brightly.

"Hi." Harry said smiling.

Suddenly Tonks mother appeared from the kitchen. "There you two are!" She said, smiling at them. "Come on, dinners ready!" She went back into the kitchen.

Harry and Tonks looked at eachother for a while; Harry was the one who spoke first.

"After you." He said.

"No, you're the guest," Tonks pointed out. "You first."

Harry chuckled and shook his head. "Ladies first."

Tonks pouted, she stomped her foot and said "Dammit, that's true."

Harry laughed as he followed her into the kitchen.

* * *

(A/N) Now, what did ya think of Tonks perverted sister? I copied her personality from a girl I know, she's cold and selfish, but still slightly sweet...and she's a slut...

Now, I'm convinced that there will be at least two more chapters, maybe three, but I can't stake my life on it!

And**, iollander**, YOU CAN'T STOP WRITING THAT FIC! It's every authors...privilidge? No, that's not the word...aaah...hell, my point isyou can't quit something you already started!PLEASE!

Anyhow, REVIEW!


	4. Back to Diagon alley!

(A/N) Heh, I'm pretty fast, ain't I? A new chap every day...although that's just cause I've had most of the story written down already...well, this is the last chap of what I've already written, so it might take a couple of days to get the next chappies up!

**The Angry Apple: **Well, I'm pretty sure that Tonks dad wasn't a muggle in my copy of the book, however, he was a  
muggle-born, like Hermione, you know, the whole 'witch/wizard with non-magical parents' thing.

**jollander**: (sorry, got your name wrong in the other chaps) sorry if I sound stupid for asking, but what do ya mean by harrymorpher?

Aaaand, it seems like a whole lot of you guys liked Electra! Unfortunately, I don't think she'll turn up again in this fic, sorry...  
Buuuuut, I might give her a place in one of my upcoming fics, I have three of them planned out, don't know when I'll start writing them though...two of them are Harry x Tonks, and then there's a Harry x Luna fic (love that couple) anyway, Electra might get a cast in one of the HPNT fics, maybe both...who knows?

* * *

**Back to Diagon alley!  
**Harry awoke the next morning feeling a pair of arms shaking him gently.

"Harry?" Tonks whispered. "Wake up."

Harry grunted and put a pillow over his head.

"Heeey." Tonks smirked. "Wake up, lazy bum."

"Go away Nymphadora." Harry muttered.

"Alright, that's it." Tonks said sharply. "Nobody except my parents can call me that and get away with it." She flicked her wand and Harry's blanket and pillows flew out of his bed and landed with a gentle thud on the floor.

"Tonks," Harry groaned as he rubbed his eyes. "It's too early for this…."

"I know, but we gotta leave before mum and dad wakes up." Tonks said andthrew Harry's pants at him. "Now get up!"

"Why do we have to leave before they wake up?" Harry asked and sat up.

"Because dad was stupid enough to not lend us the car," Tonks smirked. "So now we're just gonna have to take it without him knowing."

"You mean steal it?" Harry raised his eyebrows while pulling his pants on.

"Hmm…it's more like, _borrow_ without him knowing." Tonks said and smiled broadly.

Harry chuckled and stood up. "Whatever." He grabbed his coat and hat and followed Tonks out of the room, their trunks soaring through the air after them. They left the house in an unbelievably quiet manner, considering the fact that Tonks was quite clumsy.

"Okay, here it is!" Tonks said and pulled the cover away from Ted's car, Harry's mouth fell open; he was staring at a shiny black-polished Ferrari.

"Hop in!" Tonks said cheerfully and put their luggage back trunk. Harry was about to sit on wrong side, but remembered that it was a right-side traffic car so he moved to the other side.

"This might get a little weird," Tonks said and frowned as she sat by the drivers seat. "Driving a car from a right-side trafficked country in a country with left-side traffic."

Harry just chuckled.

And they were off.

* * *

They arrived in London a couple of hours later (A/N I don't know how long it takes to travel from Winchester to London, so don't sue me, okay?). Tonks parked outside the Leaking Cauldron.

"Give me your sunglasses." She said. Harry reached into his inner pocket and took out the glasses and handed them to Tonks.

She tapped her wand at them and muttered some spells.

"Alright," She said and gave them back to Harry. "If those contacts dad gave you starts malfunctioning or something, just tap the glasses with your wand once and they'll turn back to normal, if you want them as regular shades just tap them again, if you want them as shades with sight improvement, tap them twice."

Harry took them and nodded and put them on, they were regular sunglasses now.

"Now, make sure you keep your hat low so that people can't see your scar," Tonks continued. "We have to be discrete."

Harry nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Tonks smiled cheerfully and they walked out of the car.

The Leaking Cauldron hadn't changed much; same kind of visitors, same Tom. Although, there were quite a lot of wanted posters hanging along the walls showing all the death eaters who had escaped from Azkaban during the last month. Tonks and Harry walked out into the back and Tonks tapped the wall with her wand opening up the entrance to Diagon alley.

"So, where to first?" Tonks asked Harry with a smile.

"Well, I best go buy those books first, then…" Harry thought for a moment, then he turned and looked at Tonks with a smirk. "Where's the infamous 'Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes'?" He asked. Tonks smiled and took Harry's hand and pulled him down the road in Diagon alley.

* * *

After purchasing the new books Harry needed for his sixth year, Tonks led him down the road over to a shop with a large sign saying 'Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes'. They entered and were met by the sight of shelf after shelf with the Weasley twins infamous pranks. Harry recognized some of it, but there were also a lot of new stuff. Harry looked over at the counter; Lee Jordan was sitting on a chair, reading some kind of magazine, he looked up and beamed as they entered.

"Welcome to Weasely's Wizarding Wheezes, feel free to look around!" He greeted.

Harry smirked and walked up to the counter. He removed his sunglasses and said "Hi Lee."

Lee's eyes went wide. "Bloody hell!" He said laughing slightly. "Harry, is that you?"

Harry smiled and nodded.

Lee turned around and called out into a backroom behind the counter. "Fred! George! We have a guest of honour!"

Fred and George soon appeared in the doorway, they smiled broadly as they caught sight of Harry and Tonks.

"Harry!" Fred exclaimed.

"Nymphadora!" George laughed.

Tonks groaned. "How many times have I told you that my name is TONKS?" She exclaimed.

Harry, Lee and twins all cracked out laughing. Tonks pouted. "Not funny." She said.

As they had all stopped laughing George said "Nice hair Harry!" He grinned. "You could outstrike Bill!"

"Mum will be furious though!" Fred pointed out. "She's having enough trouble trying to convince Bill to let her cut his hair."

Harry chuckled and held his hands up. "Don't' blame me!" He pointed towards Tonks. "Blame her!"

Tonks rolled her eyes. "I _said_ I will turn it back to normal when we get to Hogwarts!"

"And you, Tonks," George pointed at her. "You look six years younger!"

Fred and George looked at eachother with knowing smirks. "Ah!" They both said. "Figures."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Fred said and looked at him.

"Just thought the two of you look good _together_!" George said and made sure to emphasize the last word.

Lee burst out laughing as Harry and Tonks blushed crimson.

"Very funny." They both said in unison.

"Enough about Harry and Tonks love life," Fred said, ignoring the glares he received from Harry and Tonks. "What brings you guys to our humble shop?"

"Well, we just thought we'd stop by," Harry said and shrugged. "And I was a little curious to see what kind of stuff you guys got here."

The three business-partners shone up.

"Well, since you guys are today's special guests," George said. "We're gonna give you a discount on ALL of our latest pranks!"

"Guys, that's really not necessary." Tonks said, but Fred held his hand up saying "Never say 'no' to a discount."

"And we have something special for you!" Lee said.

"We sure do!" George said and took a small red sphere from a shelf. "Hold this for me will ya, Harry?"

Harry reluctantly took the sphere.

"Now smash it." Fred said, grinning.

Harry hesitated. "What's gonna happen?" He asked with narrowed eyes.

George rolled his eyes and pointed his wand at the sphere and said "_Reducto._"

The red orb smashed and red smoke surrounded Harry and Tonks. Harry heard Tonks yelp and turned to look at her; she was staring at him dreamily, and he found he couldn't take his eyes off her. Emotions for Tonks he never knew he had were welling up inside of him. He felt Tonks hand touching his cheek, and he lifted his hand to stroke her hair. Before any of them could react they had leaned in on eachother and were now kissing eachother passionately. Soon the feeling disappeared, but only slightly. They broke away as they heard clapping.

Fred, George and Lee were grinning and aplouding. They all burst out laughing when they noticed Tonks murderous look.

"Sorry…" Fred said between fits of laughter. "Just couldn't resist!"

"That was a Passion orb!" George laughed. "Make it smash near two people of different genders and they'll be all over eachother until the smoke clears!"

"These babies will be a big hit at next year's Valentine!" Lee said and eyed one of the orbs fondly.

"Here mate!" Fred said and handed Harry a pouch of Passion orbs. "Make sure to toss one of these between Ron and Hermione whenever they have a row, and don't forget to bring a camera!"

Harry just stared at the twins and Lee for a second, but then he chuckled and said. "I'll do that."

"You guys got anything else?" Tonks asked with a stern voice. "Something less…embarrassing."

"Aww, come on Tonks." George said. "You're not mad are you?"

"Let me show you just how mad I am." Tonks said with a sweet smile, she pointed her wand at George's nose and said "_Enlargo_."

George's nose grew about a feet longer than its original size. He stared cross-eyed at his nose, and everybody, includinghim burst out laughing.

"Tonks," Fred said, clutching his stomach. "You're hilarious!"

Tonks put a hand at her chest. "Why thank you." She laughed again.

* * *

After Fred, George and Lee had shown them various pranks and given them a special surprise treat in return for Tonks to turn George nose back to its normal size, she and Harry made their way to various other shops. Neither of them spoke about the incident in the Weasley twins shop.

When they got back to the car, Harry swore silently to himself that he would never go shopping with Tonks again. She had bought various robes, hats, shoes, books and a magical ring that allowed her summon her wand from a great distance, kind of like the _accio_ charm. Harry's arms were sore from carrying around her bags all day.

"What was that 'special treat' Fred and George gave you?" Harry asked as they sat in the car.

"Dunno." Tonks said as she started the car. "I haven't opened it yet, it should be in one of the bags, you check it."

Harry sighed and began rummaging in one of the bags on the floor in front of him. He pulled out a small red box. "This one?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's it." Tonks said as they drove off.

Harry opened the box revealing a pack of condoms with the label 'For the more adult visitors of WWW. Promises constanterection to the male gender!'

He stared at the condoms, he rolled his eyes and closed the box and stuffed it back into the bag.

"What was it?" Tonks asked.

"You don't wanna know." Harry said.

"Why-"

"Trust me; you don't wanna know." Harry repeated.

* * *

Hahaaaa! I managed to put a short fluff in there! Hah! Izzy's (that's me)on the roll! As I said before; further chapters might take a couple of days, but until then; review, review, revieeeeew!


	5. Very funny

I know I said that there would be two more chapters, three at tops, but fact is...this is the last chap  
-hides-  
I'm sorry! I couldn't find any way to extend it! But I AM planning a sequel...

**jollander:** No, I'm not planning a harrymorpher, and that rumour of Harry being a metamorphmagus because he was able to grow his hair back without a wand when he was five; I don't really believe in that rumour...sure, Harry grew his hair out, but what about all those other times when he did magic without magic? Like when he supposedly flew up on the roof of his old school when Dudley and his gang was chasing him? Or when he blew up his aunt? What about those times? He didn't use a wand there either...the fact that he uses magic without a wand is called 'accidentical magic', as I'm sure you know...you can't get into Hogwarts unless you've performed some sort of accidentical magic...  
And yes, I know that love potions and stuff like that are illegal, but since the feeling of the passion orb only last about a minute or so, I thought that it might be like that in it's case...

**frozen phoenix:** Ted Tonks, was/is not a muggle, let me qute Tonks from the fifth book: _"My dad is muggle-born, and he's a right-old slob..."_  
He's a muggle-BORN, as I stated in the last chap...

**padfootstwin2:** No, he's not gonna use it...but MAYBE in the sequel...(-gasp- is Flametongue gonna write a lemon?)

And thanks to you others who reviewed, but I don't have the time to thank all of you, I'm a busy man, you know? There are parties to go to, beer that have to be poured, girls to go out with and -beep-...and a lot of other things I need to do!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it...deal with it!

* * *

**Very funny**  
The following days Harry and Tonks went to places like Cambridge, Leicester, Nottingham, Derby and Sheffield. Harry hadn't had such a good summer since the first time he visited the Burrow. No day was like the other, Tonks always found a way to surprise Harry.

They had just arrived in Liverpool and Harry was currently bugging Tonks with the usual question;

"So, what do you have planned for today?" He said, pretending not to know the answer.

And Tonks responded with the very obvious answer, the one she had been using the whole trip. "Secret." She grinned mischievously at Harry.

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Why can't you tell me just _once_ so I'll be able to prepare?" He said, slightly irritated. "Remember what happened in Nottingham?"

Tonks giggled as she thought back about it. That evening in Nottingham she had magically made Harry's beard grow out to make him look older. She brought him to a wizard bar and insisted on him to try one of her favourite drinks; the phoenix pinion. Harry who didn't want to appear week had downed the unusually small shot glass at once, however after he put it down he felt the taste of the strongest yet sweetest liquor he had tasted. The drink had made Harry's head do a mental loop and made his voice sound so deep that when he spoke, Tonks had fallen off of her chair laughing. When she had stopped laughing she told him that she lied about it being her favourite drink, she had actually never tried it. This of course, made Harry lust for revenge. He had successfully persuaded Tonks to try it too. After downing it, she fell off the chair again, only this time because of the loop her head made. The memory of rest of the evening was blurred, they had started a shot contest with fire-whisky, and they woke up next day in the car, both with a major hangover. Thankfully, Tonks had used her wand to shave off Harry's beard before they went out on the road again.

Well, back to present time.

They parked the car and went to look for a hotel. As they passed a school they saw a bunch of guys about Harry's age playing basket. Tonks stared at them for a while with a puzzled look on her face. Harry, seeing her expression smirked. "It's called basketball." He said.

"I knew that!" Tonks said quickly and turned to face him. "I just…well…okay I didn't know."

Harry laughed. Tonks hmph'ed and turned around and continued to watch the players.

"So," She asked. "How do you play it?"

Harry shrugged. "Kinda like quidditch; except there's no brooms and only oneball, and only one goal hoop instead of three. You can't hold the ball still in your hands for more than three seconds, or three steps, you'll have to dribble the ball.

"Dribble?" Tonks looked confused.

"Bounce it." Harry said.

Suddenly one of them made a misguided pass and the ball flew over the fence, flying straight at Tonks. However, she caught it like a professional.

"Hey gothic!" One of the players said and put his hands on the fence with a smirk. "Pass me the ball will ye?"

Tonks smiled sweetly, she jumped and threw the ball over the fence, sending it straight into the goal hoop.

The eyes of the guy who had asked her to pass him the ball widened, then he smiled and asked "You mates wanna play?"

Harry and Tonks looked at eachother, then they grinned and looked at the guy. "Alright!"

When Harry was in primary school, one of his best subjects was sports, as long as Dudley weren't in the same class to mess everything up for Harry. Tonks was very good at it, even though she had never played before, she had played chaser in her quidditch team when she was at Hogwarts,she fumbled with the balla couple of timesthough.

Harry got the ball and dribbled his way around the opponents, he was right at the goal hoop when Tonks got in his way. She grinned evilly at him and tried to grab the ball. Harry chuckled and turned his back at her; bouncing the ball back and forth while Tonks tried to smack it out of his hands by putting her arms around his waist and in under his arms. Harry grabbed the ball in both his hands.

"Watch this." He smirked at her as he in two steps ran around her and on the third leapt into the air and dunked the ball in the hoop.

Every one in Harry's team cheered, one of them gave him a high five. He turned to Tonks and smirked at her. She just smiled sweetly and said "I'll get you for that." She turned around to catch the ball that was passed to her.

Harry chuckled. "I'm sure you will." And with that, he quickly spanked Tonks on the butt making her jump and drop the ball.

"Ooooh, I'll get you for that Harry!" She whined, andpouted as Harry ran out of her reach over to his cheering team mates.

After another couple of minutes Tonks managed to get the ball. Harry stood under the goal hoop when she got there, she thought she might try dunking. She leapt into the air, but so did Harry. He knocked the ball out of her hands, this however resulted in Tonks crashing into him. They both fell to the ground, Tonks on top of Harry, their faces only inches apart.

There was and akward silence.

'What's this I'm feeling?' Tonks thought to herself. She just wanted to lean down and kiss him right then and there. 'Is it some kind of delayed effect from that passion orb?'

'No, it wouldn't last this long.' That annoying voice in the back of her head said.

'Then what is it?' Tonks thought.

'…….lust.' It answered. 'Just plain lust.'

Harry was feeling weird too, being this close to Tonks made him slightly dizzy.

'Don't kiss her Harry! Don't!' He thought to himself.

'But you know you want to…' A voice in his head said. 'And from the look of it, so does she.'

'Do it Tonks, kiss him.' The voice in Tonks head said.

'Kiss her Harry, you can do it."

'Just leandown and brush your lips against his.'

'Do it.'

They slowly leaned in on eachother, but snapped out of itwhen they heardchuckling voices.

"Hey, are you guys just gonna lie there, or are ya gonna kiss eachother?" One of the guys asked.

"Yeah!" Said another. "We're getting a little freaked out from the delay here!"

Harry and Tonks quickly stood up and in unison they said "Very funny."

* * *

That night they went to a party, it was a wizard rave with the entrance located in some back alley. Neither of them brought up what had almost happened earlier that day; they were both to scared to admit what they had almost done. Instead, they just had fun, dancing and moving their bodies to the music. They were both really happy, being able to spend time like this with eachother, but Harry dreaded the day after this; it was the day when Tonks was supposed to take him to Hogwarts.

They got up early next day, considering the fact that they were going to be driving for the entire day. They left Liverpool around noon.

Even though they started pretty early, they still managed to get delayed. Tonks was now driving so fast that Harry thought they might take off into the air.

"Tonks…" He said as Tonks made a manoeuvre past a car in front of them that the driver of the knight bus would be proud of. "I think you should slow down."

"But we might get late!" Tonks said without taking her eyes off the road."

"I know, but we'll be even more delayed if-" There was a sound of sirens coming up from behind them. –"that happens." Harry sighed, and Tonks swore as apolice car came up next to them..

They pulled over by the side of the road and two policemen stepped out of their car. One of them walked over to Tonks car and looked into the window as Tonks lowered it down.

The police looked from Tonks to Harry before saying "Step out of the car please."

Tonks sighed as she and Harry stepped out of the car, Harry walked around it and stood next to Tonks.

After making them both do an alcohol test the man said to Tonks "Do you have a drivers licence, miss?"

Harry sighed as he turned around and leaned against the car as Tonks eyes grew wide. 'We're screwed.' He thought, but then he saw a slight flash of light inside the car and a wallet with a fake license fell from mid-air in the car. He stared at it wide eyed, but then he smiled and whispered very quietly "Thanks Fawkes."

"Uhm…well I uh…" Tonks stuttered as she tried to make some excuse up.

"Here it is Tonks." Harry said as he reached inside of the car and pulled out the wallet and handed it over to the policeman.

"Twenty two years old, Nymphadora Tonks…" He mumbled and frowned, he looked the license over as if to check if it was fake; when he couldn't find anything wrong with it he handed it over to Tonks. "You looked very young for your age." He said and smiled slightly as he scribbled something down on a traffic bill.

"Have a nice day, and don't drive so fast in the future." He said ad he and the other policeman stepped back into their car and drove off.

Tonks whirled around and stared at Harry. "Where'd you get the license?"

Harry Grinned. "Fawkes." He said simply.

Tonks smacked her forehead. "Of course!"

Suddenly another voice spoke up. "Well, well, stuck in traffic are ya?"

Tonks and Harry whirled around; Electra was sitting on the roof of the car, smirking at them.

"Electra?" Tonks exclaimed. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"Didn't you know that dad has a tracking spell on the car?" Electra asked in a sweet voice. Oh, of course you didn't, if you did then you wouldn't have taken it."

Tonks looked horror-struck. "So…dad knows where we are?"

"Uh-huh." Electra nodded.

Tonks put her hands over her mouth, eyes wide. "And…mum too?"

"Yup.!"

"Oh no!" Tonks said in a shaky voice as she began pacing. "This isn't good!"

"Don't worry Tonks," Harry said. "If they know where we arenow, then they must have known from the begin, right?"

Tonks stopped pacing. "You're right." She let out a long breath. "Then they won't come bouncing at me yet."

"Oh well," Electra said. "Mum said that if you cause any trouble with the care, she would have your neck." She looked as if she enjoyed making Tonks nervous.

"Do they know what happened just now?" Tonks asked.

"Nope," Electra said, but when she saw Tonks relax she added "Not yet."

"Electra!" Tonks yelled. "If you tell them about this then I'll-"

"You'll do what?" Electra asked in a daring voice.

Tonks opened her mouth, and then closed it again, struggling with words.

Electra chuckled. "I won't tell them," She said, but as Tonks again looked more relaxed she added "On one condition."

Tonks looked at Electra, her eye wide again, looking as if she knew exactly what Electra wanted.

"What condition?" Harry asked as Tonks apparently wasn't going to ask.

Electra smiled mischievously at him. "_You_ are going to have to cuddle me the rest of the ride to Hogwarts."

Harry glanced at Tonks who was looking at him with pleading eyes. He sighed. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

The rest of the ride was rather uneventful; they didn't talk very much, except for Electra who moaned with pleasure as Harry either stroked her belly or scratched her behind the ear.

When the evening came they parked the car outside the gates of Hogwarts. Harry and Tonks (Electra had fallen asleep in the car after Harry's treatment) walked across the yard and entered the castle.

"I guess we're early," Harry said as they walked through the double doors and into the entrance hall. "No one's here yet."

"I guess you're right." Tonks said and looked at the doors to the great hall that were slightly opened, none of the teachers could probably see them though.

"Look, Tonks," Harry said as he turned to face her. "Thanks for everything, this has been the best week of my life."

Tonks looked up at him and smiled. "Really?" She asked.

Harry smiled too. "Yeah." Suddenly his smile faded. "So…I guess this is it." He said sadly.

"Maybe…" Tonks said and tried extremely hard not to smile, she knew something he didn't. "Maybe not."

Harry stared at her quizzically, but he shook it off as he stepped closer to her and took off his sunglasses. "Tonks I…" He said. "I just wanted to say…" He paused.

"Yes?" Tonks asked, smiling slightly.

Harry looked down shaking his head slowly. "Never mind…it's nothing…" He looked back up at her, and again Tonks was mesmerized by his deep green eyes. She stared at histhem dreamily before Harry spoke up.

"I'll see you around." He put his sunglasses back on.

Tonks blinked. 'Ugh, to _hell_ with dignity!' She thought as she quickly put her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Harry responded to the kiss immediately as he put his arms around her waist. Tonks let Harry's tongue slide into her mouth, twisting around with her own tongue. The kiss was like the one they shared in Fred and George's shop, only much, much better, since now they weren't under the influence of some passion orb. They broke away as they heard the sound of clapping; it seemed like their kisses always ended that way.

They both looked at the doors leading out to the school grounds; Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna Lovegood, and the rest of Hogwarts students were standing in the doorway, some people in the back who apparently couldn't see what was happening were murmuring and asking what was going on.

"Got yourself a boyfriend Tonks?" Both Ron and Ginny asked at the same time, smirking.

Tonks smiled and looked at Harry; he chuckled and took off his sunglasses again.

"Hi there Ron, Ginny." He said, grinning.

Everyone's mouths flew open,many of thestudents gasped and whispered to the people in the back who it was that was kissing an extremely attractive girl in the middle of the entrance hall.

"Harry!" Hermione gasped.

Harry shrugged. "That's me!"

"Indeed," Said a voice and everybody turned to the double doors leading into the great hall to see who had spoken; Dumbledore, wearing a bright smile. "It was a little difficult to see you from under the hat there Harry," He said with a twinkle in his eyes. "but then I noticed Tonks and understood it must be you." He waved his wand, making the doors to the great hall swing open entirely. "Miss Tonks, if you would please take a seat at the staff table, you can state your report later." He stopped. "And I am sure I will find your explanation about what happened just now very amusing."

Harry and Tonks blushed, butsmiled and said "Very funny."

* * *

A couple of minutes later in the great hall as everyone was enjoying the feast after the sorting and Dumbledore's usual opening speech in form of the words "dig in", Harry was finding himself enduring the interesting stares from a whole lot of female students, and quite a lot of envious stares from some of the males as well.

'Must be the hair.' Harry thought, he hadn't turned it back to normal yet.

Not to mention he had to endure the smiles that Ron, Hermione and Ginny had plastered on their faces as they looked at him expectedly.

Harry sighed and put his knife and fork down and looked at them. "What?" he asked.

"Spill." His three friends said at once.

Harry groaned. "There's nothing to spill!" He said. "It was just a goodbye kiss, that's all!"

"Some goodbye kiss!" Ginny said and grinned from ear to ear.

Harry sighed.

"You know," Ron said smiling. "Fred and George told us you and Tonks came by their shop, but they didn't say anything about you two being an item!"

Harry smiled inwardly; Fred and George actually _had_ some decency to keep a secret.

"Buuut," Ron said and held up a finger. "They _did_ tell us about how they demonstrated their latest Valentine's ware on you guys!"

Scratch the part about decency and secrets! Harry cursed under his breath.

"Heh, I have to say though," Ron continued. "I would _never_ have thought you'd be able to score with a girl like her!"

"Oh, come on!" Harry said. "It's not like I'm gonna see her until Christmas!"

"Could it be the passion orb?" Hermione asked Ronthoughtfully as if she hadn't heard Harry. "The fact that he, 'scored' with her, that is?"

Harry's stomach clenched; could that be it? Tonks was just being like this because of the prank?

"Nah," Ron said and waved it off. "It only lasts until the smoke clears."

Harry felt a huge gratitude towards Ron for saying that.

"So," Ron said and turned back to face Harry with a huge grin. "Is she any good?"

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked. "I just asked-"

"That is _not_ a decent question!" Hermione snapped.

"Oh come on!" Ron said and rolled his eyes.

"You know," Harry said, interrupting the argument he saw was coming. "Fred and George told me to throw one of these –he pulled out the pouch with the red spheres and showed them one- at you two whenever you two ended up bickering." He looked at them with a smile and an evil glint in his eyes.

Ron and Hermione's eyes grew wide and they fell silent immediately. Ginny giggled.

"So," Harry said and stuffed the pouch back into his pocket. "Any idea who the new Defence against the dark arts teacher is?"

"No," Ron said and looked up at the staff table.

"The only one who's up there except for the ordinary teachers is Tonks." Hermione said.

Ron's and Hermione's eyes suddenly grew wide again, and they looked at eachother with knowing grins.

"What?" Harry said and raised his eyebrows. Just then, Dumbledore stood up and silence fell through the hall.

"First of all," He said with a smile. "I would like to introduce our new Defence against the dark arts teacher, whom I think some of you have already met," His eyes stopped at Harry for a second before continuing. "Let me introduce you others to professor Nymphadora Tonks!"

There were great applauds from all of the students and teachers, although some of the female students were looking atTonks with pureenvy in their eyes, probably because of the situation they had seen her in before.

Harry stared wide-eyed at Tonks who grinned at him.

Ginny smirked at his expression and asked "What did you say about not being able to see her before Christmas?"

Harry chuckled and looked up at Tonks again, and she looked back at him.

'Heh, I can't wait to put him in "detention"!' Tonks thought with a mischievous grin.

Harry chuckled to himself. 'This is gonna be some year…'

* * *

Finished! Please don't sue or anything if I wasn't that thourough on the basket rules!

Sooo, what did ya think of this fic eh?

As I said, I was planning on writing a sequel, in which Tonks put Harry in **_"detention" _**(please note the huge emphasizement) I must warn some of you; I might make it a lemon! FEAR ME!  
...so...uh...what do you think about that? The sequel, lemon thing I mean...

REVIEW!


End file.
